Kid Icarus: Armageddon
Kid Icarus: Armageddon, known in Japan as New Light Myth: End of the World (世界の新たな光神話終了 Sekai no aratana hikari shinwa shūryō) is a Kid Icarus game developed by OmegaFire Games for New Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, Nintendo EX, and Nintendo Switch. All versions have the same storyline and characters, although they may have different minigames and Treasure Hunt challenges and rewards. Gameplay Kid Icarus: Armageddon features different gameplay styles depending on which version it is. All versions, however, do have most similarities. Weapons remain in the same categories, being blades, staffs, bows, claws, palms, cannons, clubs, arms, and orbitars. The player will be able to play as multiple characters throughout the game depending on the chapter, and they can play as any character on all chapters on Free Play mode after the game is completed. Powers from Uprising are also returning. Combat and Controls The control system of Armageddon is also altered. The game is still third person, but the camera is now panned further, allowing a larger view of the surrounding area. The camera can be rotated so that the player can freely look around the area. The reticle is no longer controlled with a touch screen, and is how controlled with an analog stick, often the right one, but this can be changed in the game's settings. The reticle can move the camera as well. Hub and Chapters The main menu of the game is vastly different now and replaced by a main hub that the player can explore freely as opposed to the simple menu of Uprising. The player can occassionally find additional hearts and treasure hidden, and on very rare occassions even weapons. From the hub, the player can talk to the deity within it, whom can be asked for advice and sometimes humorous conversations. They can also exit through a large door to proceed to the chapter selection menu, and can also head to training areas and weapon forges to buy weapons. The hub changes depending on what point of the game the player is on, and they can choose which hub to reside in after beating the game similar to the hidden options in Uprising that allowed the player to switch between goddess temples. The way chapters work is now altered from Uprising. Unlike Uprising, not every chapter has a boss at the end. Also, while most are split between Air and Land Battle, some are Air Battle only and others are Land Battle only. They last an average of twenty minutes each. Story Mode Several years have passed since Pit defeated Hades with the Great Sacred Treasure, and since then the human world and Skyworld have remained peaceful. Of course, there's the occasional need for Pit to swoop down and fight every once in a while, but there's nothing too serious...until now, anyway. New monsters have from seemingly nowhere, and they've begun to attack the human mercilessly. Even worse, Underworld creatures have started appearing too, and with no explanation as to how and why! When Pit and Palutena investigate, he discovers more than just monsters and soldiers, but also something far more unexpected: another angel. Three of them, in fact. Last they heard, the angels had disappeared save for Pit. Pit meets and befriends the three other angels, forming a well-needed team capable of destroying the new monsters, far stronger than previously thought to be. They are the red angel, Ajax, the blue angel, Diana, and the green angel, Troy. With a new team of heroes assembled with the help and power of Palutena, the angels fight to defend the human world, their own world, and everything else in existence. Little do they know how high the stakes truly are... Chapters TBA Characters Angels MORE TBA Category:Kid Icarus Games Category:Kid Icarus (series) Category:Kid Icarus: Armageddon Category:OmegaFire Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo EX Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Fan Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games